


Dirt and Worms (Drabble)

by GreenHeadedTanager37



Category: GOT7
Genre: Adventure, Drabble, F/M, How Do I Tag, Nerd Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Rain, Summer, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenHeadedTanager37/pseuds/GreenHeadedTanager37
Summary: In which a day going wrong becomes an entirely new adventure for both of you.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/You, Park Jinyoung/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Dirt and Worms (Drabble)

You breathed damp air, rather enjoying your misadventure. 

Mist dusted everything, tiny droplets in your eyelashes as you leaned against the truck. 

The world was green, and smelled of dirt and worms. Tiny flowers peppered the field before you.

You longed to run into it.

So you did.

Over your shoulder, Jinyoung looked up. You had managed to pull him from the stimulating manual.

"Where are you going?"

"Come on, we'll get the spare out later!"

You skipped down the slope, spreading your arms. 

Looking back again, you saw him hesitating, "Snakes?"

"Come on!"

He gulped, but jogged down anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand I'm back with my second work! It was my first time trying a Drabble and I actually like how it turned out. I like that it forced me to only keep the core information. I already have some new things ready for the future, but I don't want to post them at all once, so look forward to something else soon. If you enjoyed this and want to see more from me please leave a kudos and a comment to let me you you're here! I hope whatever is going on, wherever you are, this made your day a little better :)


End file.
